Songs
by Ayla Silverfang
Summary: Hinata is sent to the Hidden Village of Mist to retrieve a very special and needed scroll, an assasin is sent after her from the Hidden Village of Sand... What's going on? Why is this scroll so important? Can Hinata charm the monster within Gaara with her
1. Mission to the Hidden Village of Mist

Ayla-chan: hey guys!!! yay!!! I'm back, here updating a story of my favorite couple of all the time!!! GaaraxHinata!!!! w000t!!!

Shadow-chan: how dare you... you haven't finished my story yet!!

Ayla-chan: hey, well, at least I promoted you to being my inner, instead of only being one of my characters!!!

Shadow-chan: hm... well, ok, I guess I can let you off... for now...

Ayla-chan: ...should I be happy about that??? 0,0

Shadow-chan: Ayla does not own Naruto, some rich japanese guy does,

Ayla-chan: If I did own Naruto, well, let's say that they'd be many changes!!! (malevolent laughter)

Shadow-chan: . ... . ... happy halloween people!!!

* * *

**Songs**

_Chapter 1 Mision to The Hidden Village of Mist_

Hyuga Hinata looked at her surroundings. A soft breeze filled with sweet cherry blossom scent to it played with her two black bangs around. Kiba walked a few steps in front of her meanwhile Shino walked the same distance but behind her. They were on a C Mission which was to go to the Hidden Village of Mist in order to retrieve a very important scroll stollen by a theft who had been caught in the HVM (A.S.:this means Hidden Village of Mist, I'm just too lazy to keep on righting it).

_.:Flashback._  
Hinata was surprised as she entered the Fifth Hokage's office. She didn't expect the Hokage-same to choose such a weak person like her to carry on such an important mission like that. After Kiba and Shino left, she stayed in her place. The Fifth Hokage looked at her quizically. Hinata was about to open her mouth when Tsunade-sama interrupted her "Sakura would do no good in this mission... Kiba and Shino are not her team mates... They are yours, Hinata-chan... Learn to trust..." Tsunade-sama said. "D-demo I do! I trust them with my life!" Hinata blurted out. "I did not mean trusting your team mates, but yourself. Now go, it's an order." the Hokage said out of patience, waving her hand to tell Hinata to leave. "Hai" Hinata said nodding slightly her head and running after her team mates.  
_.:End of Flashback:._

Hinata was glad that Tsunade-sama had insisted upon her going, since now she had a perfect view of the vast ocean. "Neh, Shino, how long till we get to that bridge?" Kiba asked. Shino unrolled a scroll that had been hidden under his garments and looked into it. "15 minutes" Shino said. "I'm glad, this sea smell is getting me dizzy... hn, I wounder... why did Kurenai-sensei didn't come?" Kiba said out loud. "Eto... t-that is b-because she and other jounnin were in an important mission..." Hinata said softly. After some moments of silence, Hinata heard how Kiba drew a sharp breath. And soon she repeated the action too. A long beautiful bridge started near their feet and seemed to lead directly to the sea. Shino neared a small metal plaque. "The Great Naruto Bridge: named after a brave ninja of the Hidden Village of Leaf that helped with its construction until it ended" he read out loud. "WHAT?!?! THAT BAKA HAS A BRIDGE NAMED AFTER HIM?!?!" Kiba exclaimed jumping to read the plaque. Hinata shyly walked closer to read it. "Hai, it seems so..." she said surprised. Then, a soft pink invaded her cheeks "Naruto-kun is really amazing..." she said softly with a smile. "Agh, Naruto-kun this, Naruto-kun that! What is it, Hinata-chan, do you like him or what?" Kiba snapped. Hinata froze, Naruto had all of her mind a moment ago, yet now, there only seem to be one word repeating and repeating itself over and over again in her head: sumimaisen, sumimasen, sumimasen..."S-sumimasen!" Hinata closed tightly her eyes as these words slipped out of her lips. "S-sumimasen, Kiba-kun! I-it wasn't m-my intention to a-annoy you! Sumimasen!" her head bowed immediately. "Sumimasen..." she muttered. Shino frowned. "Baka, flea bag, stop screaming my ears off and let's get going" Shino complained and started walking in the bridge. "What?! How dare you call me flea bag... bug boy!!" Kiba answered Shino angrily. "Sumimasen..." Hinata softly said this word more to herself than anything... 'Sumimasen... what a baka I am...' she thought to herself bitterly and started running after Shino and Kiba. A pair of aquamarine eyes watched everything from his hidding place. Their owner smirked... "So weak..." he murmered this words mockingly. "I'll enjoy every second of killing her" . And the eyes disappeared.

_.:2 hours latter._  
Hinata smiled broadly. "At last! Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, look, there I can see the city". Kiba looked ahead, and the smiled spreaded to his lips too. "Hai, you're right Hinata-chan! I can see the Hidden Village of Mist right ahead!" "Yes, that is it." . Kiba and Hinata sighted with relief, they could finally sleep in a bed. Hinata was eager to get to a good and warm bath. They all entered the city, at first the citizens seemed to look at them stranged, confused, and perhaps a bit scared. "Sumimasen," Shino asked to a pair of people that used forhead protectors of the Village. "Hai? hey... you are the Khonan ninjas, ne?" a female nin not older than Hinata asked. "Hai, that's right. We'd like to rest, if you don't mind, beffore anything. It's been a long journey and we are exhausted." Kiba explained. "Oh, sure! Come on, I'll show you to one of the Village's best inns!" an enthusiastic black haired boy exclaimed with a smile. "D-demo... Kiba-kun... we don't have much left..." Hinata softly rememebered Kiba. Kiba slapped his forhead, "Damn it... You are right Hinata-chan... Sumimaisen, demo, we don't have much mony left." Kiba informed the energetic teen that somehow reminded him of Naruto. "Don't worry, you are guests of Kage-sama, you need not waste any money, we'll cover it for you" a pretty girl with soft white hair. "A-arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hinata said with a big smile as she bent her head.

After being able to settle down, Hinata wanted to go out for a walk to see around, especially she wanted to see the ocean, since it was the first time she'd seen it. Jin, the energetic boy, had told her that she could go to the south-east beach, that no one ever goes there, since the sea is too tough there. "As long as you don't decide to take a swim, it'll be fine!" he had said with a big smile. "H-hai, arigatou, Jin-san" she said smiling shyly. "If you hurry up, you might even catch part of the sunset" Dania, the pretty girl with white hair had said. "H-hai." After that, Hinata had placed on her shoes and ran out. as predicted, the south-east beach was completely dessert and the town had been left a little behind. 'It's perfect!' Hinata thought enthusiastically. She took a deep breath and let it go. She repeated this two more times, finally, she started singing. Her voice seemed lonely and affar, but the waves seemed to make a chorus. They made a soft sweet and constant sound that eased Hinata.

_**"There's still one more thing that will surely never change The dream that I am always sketching. The me that I am right now, could I possibly reflect all of those days in these small eyes of mine?"**_

Hinata smiled, she had not been able to sing lately, since they had camped and she couldn't really wonder off as far as she would've liked in order to sing all by herself, just like she allways did. "

_**Hey... won't you look up, the sky tonight is so wide and spacious after all.  
Right... very soon... so I can understand. With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine I'm searching for a full moon."**_

She slightly lifted her face to the sky, which was now turning a darker blue. At that moment the song took over her body, and she sang with all her heart.

_**"Let's sing a song so that we can be together forever, I'm doing everything that I can do. Day by day. I will embrace yestarday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me. Let's sing a song! If I am always together with you... I'll make it through any pain.  
More and more.  
I want to be even closer to you, I am here right now and give many thanks for you!"**_

She ended her song. Her cheeks were flushed with happiness. There were few things she enjoyed better than to let all her soul out with a song. She smiled and silently sat looking at the sky.

The aquamarine eyes stayed where they were, frozen. His ears had just heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his whole pathetic life. He wanted to hear her sing again... When he noticed his thoughts, he smirked evily... He felt the excitement before a killing. First, he'd toy with her, when all hope and spark had left her eyes, he'd do what he knows the best... kill. Gaara of the Dessert stood up and walked towards his unprepared victim. "You sing very well" he said coldly with an evil smirk on his face. The girl before him jumped, scrambled to her feet and turned around. "E-eto... y-you h-heard?" Hinata squeaked surprised. "Hai" the red-haired boy answered coldly. There was an evil smile playing with his lips. Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened in fear and relization. This was the guy... the guy she had seen in the chouunin exam! The one who had killed those nin like if they were some kind of toy, without even braking a sweat. Gaara smirked when he saw the fear in the girl's eyes, yet, his heart fell with a slight saddness... 'Some one else who fears me... big deal' he thought indiferently. Many thoughts ran inside Hinata's head. 'I have no chance against him... I could have gotten better, but never as strong as to have a chance in defeating him. Could this be the moment when I die? Oh, I'm so scared! What if I don't have the chance to see Naruto-kun again?' her heart shrunk at the idea of never seeing Naruto again. 'No! I'll fight if I have to! I will not give up my life willingly as long as I have Naruto-kun! That is my way of the ninja!' she thought in determination. She was about to go into her fighting stance when suddenly something froze her in place. Those eyes... those murderous eyes who had seen a hundred lifes vanquish right in front of them. Those eyes that could not even let go of a single tear... those eyes... they seemed... sad and empty... so ... lonely... Hinata couldn't help but notice. They looked a little... like... Naruto-kun's... yet, they had something different... 'Try not to get in the way of others' her father's bitter words repeated in her head. Those eyes... they also reminded her... of the same eyes that stare back at her when she sees a mirror. Her eyes... "What are you looking at so intensely?" Gaara asked eyeing her hatefuly. "G-gomen ne... i-it's just that... y-your eyes..." Hinata answered shyly. "What about them?" he snaped back at her. Hinata jumped a little by this sudden and harsh response. "Well... t-they... t-they s-seem so lo-lonely..." she wispered softly, half afraid that he might hear her and snap back at her like he had just done. But his eyes seemed to undergo a certain change that she wouldn't have expected. Instead of turning even colder or filled with hate, they seemed to want to tell all of his sadness and sorrow. Hinata looked curiously at him. He seemed that he was about to say something.

As he opened his mouth a shurinken came flying and landed just between them. "Leave her alone, Gaara!!" a voice said out angrily. "N-nani?" Hinata asked confused as Neji landed in front of her. Ten Ten landed next to her and Rock Lee besides Neji. "N-neji-nii-san? TenTen-chan? Lee-san? W-what's hapening?" Hinata asked confused. "Daijavu, Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked looking at her worriedly. "H-hai..." Hinata answered looking confused. Rock Lee and Neji stood in their fighting position. "Back up Gaara, you alone can't go against both of us!" Rock Lee said frowning. Neji simply looked at him murdorously. Gaara slightly frowned with anger and disgust and with a slight flow of sand, he disapeared. Both Rock Lee and Neji sighed with relief. "Are you ok, Hinata-san?" Lee asked turning around. "Y-yeah, I g-guess so... I-Im not hurt if that is what you mean." Hinata said softly. "I'm glad, let's go bak to where you are staying. We have to inform Kiba and Shino that we found you." Neji said as he started to walk. Rock Lee came after and then TenTen and Hinata. "Um...TenTen-chan, t-thank you very much for saving me, demo...why are you here?" Hinata asked. "Well, after you left, the Tsunade recieved some terrible information." TenTen said. "What is this terrible information?" Hinata asked. "Asasins were hired to get that scroll and kill you" TenTen said seriously and truthfully. "I-I see... And how did you knew where I was?" Hinata asked. "Well, after we arrived it wasn't hard to figure out where you were. We found Kiba and Shino, but you were nowhere to be seen. Then that ninja... Jin, I think that was his name, told us that he had sugested for you to go to the south-east beach. Kiba and Shino stayed in the inn to see if you'd come back, but we were sent to find you Hinata-chan. And am I glad that we got there in time! Imagine! That sand nin was about to kill you!" TenTen said worriedly. Hinata looked down. "Y-yes... I guess he would've..." Hinata whispered softly. Then she remembered his eyes, those lonely eyes. 'Or perhaps he wouldn't have. What was he going to tell me? I wonder... could I do anything... to ... to save him?' she wondered. During all the walk back, Hinata said very little. She could only wonder about him... about those eyes.  
As they entered the inn, Kiba came running to see who it was, Shino came after him, walking slowly. "Hinata-chan!! I'm so glad! I thought that perhaps those assasins could've got you!" Kiba said with relief. "Yeah, it's good to see you back safe and sound." Shino said seriously. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Neji-nii-san and the others arrived just in time to save me" Hinata said smiling slightly. "Save you? of what?" Kiba asked anxiously looking at her and then at the others. "Of Gaara of the Dessert." Neji said as a matter of factly. "That guy? I thought we were in good terms with the Hidden Village of Sand..." Kiba said thoughtfully. "We also did. Thankfully, Hinata-chan wasn't injured at all" TenTen said happily. "Hai, that's good. But we still have to be alert. That guy could be back any moment now." Shino said. "I wonder if it's only him or also his sister and brother." Lee said thoughtfully. "Yeah... It would be a real problem if there were more besides him." Hinata tried to pay attention to what all of them were saying, but her head started hurting. "Sumimasen, I'm very tired, I'm going to bed, good night to all of you." she said bowing a little her head and she went to her room. After her door closed TenTen sighted. "What is it, TenTen?" Neji asked. "Well, I fear that something happened. Something before we arrived... I just hope she'll be ok." TenTen said worriedly. Neji looked sadly at her cousin's door. 'Yeah, I really hope so.' he thought.

Hinata tiredly undressed and took her pijamas. After putting them on, she went and sit in her bed. There was a window at the side of her bed. She lifted the curtains and looked out side. From where her room was, she had a perfect view of the sea. She smiled sweetly at the sight. The moon seemed to cast a silver spell all over the city. No noise was heard except for the waves'. The silent roofs lined up together bathed in the moon's light. She then shifted her eyes towards the sea. It's surface seemed calm. The moon's silver light reflected soflty from it. Then she looked up to the sky. Those stars! Never in her life she'd seen so many stars in such a clear night! They looked like small dimonds shinning up in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful. She opened slightly the window in order to let some air in. The refreshing sea wind quickly filled her. She smiled slightly blushed, as her thoughts drifted to Naruto. Finally she felt sleepy, so she layed down and covered herself with the blankets. As she drifted of to sleep she remembered what had happened today. "Gaara..." she softly said. There was a strange feeling in her lips as she said the word... it somehow seemed... right. She smiled and fell asleep. Gaara looked from his hidding place how that Hyuga girl fell asleep. He thought that he would have to use his sand to open the window, but what a stupid girl! She had left it open! Gaara smirked evily. 'Ready, Gaara? Now, go in, and kill that stupid girl!' the monster inside of him told him. Gaara smirked evily, 'My pleasure.' he said as he jumped to the roof right outside Hinata's window. Yet, something froze him completely. His name, that girl... she had muttered his name. Not fearingly, but... warmly. It seemed to have a completely different tone when her tiny lips said it. The monster inside of him was roaring and screaming for him to kill her but he stood frozen. 'Such... warmness... in her voice... what... what a sweet voice'  
he thought. The girl then turned slightly in her dreams, she was now facing him. Silent tears were falling from her eyes. Gaara silently walked up to her window and opened it. He softly jumped landing at the side of her bed. He looked at her as coldly as he would look at any other person, yet, there was a glimpse of hope shining in his eyes. 'Just finish with it allready, damn it!' the monster yelled. Gaara raised his arms and all the sand in his goud came out. it filled the room except for where Gaara was standing and where Hinata was sleeping peacefully. It was a sudden movement and he was about to do another, yet at the half of the movement for the sand to directly strike Hinata, his movement stoped. He stood silently looking at the sleeping girl. He swiftly moved his hand and just as swiftly, the sand swipped away her tears.

_.:Outside Hinata's room._  
Neji frowned worriedly. His cousin had been strange. She hadn't even talked since they had taken her home. It wasn't like her to talk too much, but she did talk. Whisper, was more like it. But when Hinata had opened her mouth to tell she was going to bed, she didn't whisper. "...I'm going to bed" she had said... almost coldly. That wasn't like Hinata... Suddenly a voice interrupted Neji's thoughts. "Hey, Neji" Kiba said. "What is it, Kiba?" Neji asked. "Well, you're turn has finished, I'm taking over. You can go and take a good rest, I'll take care of things around here." "Hn... Wait... What is that sound?" Neji answered, fear creeping by his back. "That... that sounds like... like sand." Kiba said. Akamaru cornered in Kiba's chest whinning something. Kiba paled noticebly. "It's that sand bastard... Gaara's scent comes from Hinata-chan's room." Neji's chest heaved with fear for his cousin. He ran to the door leading to Hinata's room and opened it. There, lying peacefully was Hinata in her bed. Her little chest going up and down with every breath she took. Neji frowned, there was nothing abnormal in HInata's room. "Well, Kiba?" he asked softly as not to wake his cousin up. Akamaru growled softly. "The place reeks of him, but he is no longer here." Kiba said softly. "I see... Well, I'll stay up and guard with you, I don't want anything to happen." Neji said frowning at the thought of what that twisted murderer could do to his sweet innocent cousin. Neji frowned and blushed slightly as the thought 'his sweet innocent cousin' passed through his mind again and again. The boys left Hinata's room, unaware that right besides Hinata's face was a small trace of sand...

* * *

Ayla-chan: yep, well, that was it

Shadow-chan: you mean... that's it?? that's the first chapter??

Ayla-chan: hai

Shadow-chan:...

Ayla-chan: 0.o??...

Shadow-chan: ne, Aa (A.N.: Shadow calls me Aa while I call her Sha XD) can I access your memory now that I am your inner...?

Ayla-chan:... what for??

Shadow-chan: well... have you thought up next chapter???

Ayla-chan: don't you even try it Sha, those files are under lock in my mind!!

Shadow-chan: is that even posible?..

Ayla-chan: ... yes...

Shadow-chan: damn...

Ayla-chan: Read and Review people!!!!! And by the way, I need you girls' OC's to pair the Naruto guys (and if you want, guys, I can pair you off with some Naruto gurl!!! ) info I need is:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Pair:**

**Usual clothes:** (can be specific example: black baggy jeans and red shirt or simply a style: gothic clothing)

**Personality and Favorite Quote:**

Shadow-chan: as if some guy is readding your fluffy fanfics...

Ayla-chan: you never know, Sha, you never know...


	2. Thoughts of the Heart

Songs

Chapter 2

Thoughts of the Heart

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. The sun was not up yet, and she already dreaded the day. Two days had gone by since they had arrived in the HMV and since she had met with Gaara... 

The first day after had started like any other day. She woke up way before everyone, got dressed and went out for a walk. She had done so unconsciously, for it was a costume of hers to do so. When she came back, everyone was reading themselves to go and look for her, with Neji bitting their toes. "Good morning, Neji-nii-san, what is all the commotion about?" she had asked him the moment she saw him barking orders to Kiba. All the room became silent as they all turned to look at her. Hinata blushed a little "N-nani?" she asked nervous as everybody sweatdropped. "See? I told you she'd be fine! Geeze! Neji, you are kind of obsessive sometim-" Kiba was saying when Neji hitted him squarely on the head. "Ow... Ow... It hurts... Hey, what was that for?!" Kiba asked looking angrily at Neji. Neji simply ignored him and walked to Hinata. "Where were you?" he demanded. "I went out for my daily walk, Neji-nii-san, it is a beautiful city!" Hinata said with a smile. "Don't ever do that again. You can not leave this building unless I'm with you." He said coldly and bitterly. Hinata's eyes widened. "Nani? Why? Neji-nii-san, I-I'm fine. I can take care of m-myself. I don't mean to c-c-cause t-trouble" Hinata said shyly. "No, you are not. You are too weak. I've given my orders, I expect you to apply to them." Neji said before going out of the room. Hinata silently brought her hand up to her mouth. She silently looked at the door through which Neji had gone through. She had to fight with all her strength not to kneel down and cry her heart out, she had lost the precious freedom she only had during her missions…

**You are so weak... You sicken me…**

She despised the little voice in the back of her head, but it was right.

_I am too weak..._

Two days after, she sat on her bed, looking out longily. As soon as Tsunade-sama caught notice of the rumors of the murderer searching out for the Konoha shinobi, she ordered them to stay there until the tensions had been settled. So, here she was, caught as a bird in a cage... ironic, isn't it?

Hinata looked out the window at the gray clouds hovering above. She smiled as she placed her head on her cupped hand. She didn't understand why people connect rain to sadness, for all she knew, rain made her feel happy and in peace. Suddenly a noise made her turn around. There, in her door, Tenten was standing looking at her sadly. "Neh, Hinata-chan, daijavu?" she asked worriedly.

"H-hai... I think so..." Hinata whispered. _Do you think I'm weak too, Tenten?_

"Hm... You want to go out, right? You shouldn't lie, Hinata-chan." Tenten said saddly. _She thinks so too._

"... G-Gomen, you are right. I'm l-longing to g-go out." Hinata said sadly and real softly. She turned to look back at the window, her lavender eyes searching for something unknown in the sea's horizon. "You should... Go out I mean." Tenten said smiling slightly. "How? I can't go out." Hinata said sadly. "Sure you can! Neji said as long as he was with you, but he can't, he's out patrolling the building were the scroll is, ne? So... I can be his replacement!!" Tenten said with a big smile. Hinata's eyes shone. "W-Would you r-really... Tenten-chan, c-could you re-really?" Hinata's voice was filled with hope. "Of course, I hate the way Neji treats you, after all, it isn't your fault all that stuff about the Branch House and the Main House... Come on, Hinata-chan, let's go out to shop!!" Tenten said enthusiastically as she raised a fist and walked out of the room. Hinata smiled, she wasn't exactly the most obsessed buyer, but she'd enjoy going out. Hinata quickly walked after Tenten a small smile printed on her lips.

* * *

Hinata's V.P.: 

Tenten looked as happy as a small child did in Christmas, jumping from shop to shop, I was barely able to keep up. Finally, Tenten seemed to had taken a small break, she was arguing with the clerk because she wanted a shirt which was the last one and was stained. I simply smiled and went to a part of the shop where jewelry was shown. I sighted as I looked at the shining stones hung from silver or gold chains. My mother used to have a very pretty necklace with a white flower made of small crystals hung to her neck always. I didn't know what had happened to it, but my father had said something like 'useless memento' as he had taken the necklace off the neck of my mother's body. I never saw the necklace again. I softly passed the fingertips through the different stones and chains thinking of the Hyuga clan again. I didn't want to be the heiress, Hanabi was a far better heiress than I could ever be, and my father knew that, but the ancient clan's laws would not take it. "Even Neji-nii-san would do better than me…" I said softly as I took a small tear pendant made of a clear aquamarine crystal. I liked that color, where had I seen it before? I made an effort to remember where else I had seen it. I softly held it in my hand as I remembered. The last time I had seen that color it had reflected sadness and despair, a hollow heart filled of fear. The last time I had seen it, it had been looking back at me. Gaara's eyes were aquamarine… I turned to the clerk who run the jewelry shop where I had been browsing about. "E-excuse me…. H-how much is t-this pendant?" I asked. The clerk looked at the pendant which I was holding and brought out a small notebook. She looked through its pages and then looked up at me. "That pendant is 2,000 yens, do you want it?" she asked. I gulped thinking of the money I had earned from my last mission. I barely had 1,500 yens and it had been a C ranked mission.

I would not only have to use my last mission's money, but some of my own… was it worth it? Without thinking any further I took out her money bag looking for the money. "I-I would like to t-take it…" I said taking the necklace in my hands. I handed over the money. The clerk swiftly checked it and then turned to me with a smile. "It's fine. Thank you."

I quickly placed the chain around my neck, holding tightly to it with my left hand. I looked around for Tenten but she was no where to be seen. "Tenten-chan…" I whispered looking around worriedly. Finally, I spotted her looking over some weapons. I smiled. I should have expected so from the weapon mistress. I trotted up to her looking at the sword she was smiling at. "Ne, Tenten-chan, how a-are you d-doing?..." I asked her hoping I hadn't interrupted her thoughts. Tenten looked back at me with a smile, "Oh, perfect! I just found a perfect night dress for us, and some shoes, and a very pretty necklace… Hey, you bought a necklace too! Let me see it!" She smiled as she saw the little drop hanging around my neck. "It's really pretty!" she said smiling. I smiled back, but then froze. Something in her words before was sinking into my hard shelled brain. "Did you say you found us some night dresses?..." I asked curiously looking at Tenten. "Of course I did! After all, tomorrow is a day we can't let go without celebration!" Tenten said smiling as she held on to some bags as they headed back to the inn. "Oh? Did I forget some one's birthday?" I asked as I started panicking. I mentally thought of the people I knew and their birthdays. 'Let's see…' I thought. 'Kiba's birthday is in June… while Shino's is in January… Lee's is in May if I am not mistaken… Neji's just passed in November… and Tenten was in April…' I turned quizzically at Tenten "No one's b-birthday is a-approaching… What are we celebrating?" Tenten looked blankly at me. "Well, should I start calling you 'No one' Hinata-chan?" she asked. I looked at her and thin it stroke me, tomorrow was my birthday!! "Oh! W-with all those m-missions and that… I-I had f-forgotten…" I said. 'What an idiot I am…' I thought to myself as I blushed at my clumsiness. "It's ok, Hinata-chan," Tenten said reassuringly. "We'll make sure you have the most unforgettable birthday ever!!" Tenten said walking into the inn with a fist in the air. I smiled at her enthusiasm and closed the door behind me. As soon as I heard the 'clack' meaning it had closen I activated my Byakugan, with a serious frown in my face. Tenten had a similar expression on her face. "Is the spy still outside the house?" she asked me as she leaned her ear against the door as if wanting to hear something. I looked frowning at the inn's surroundings as I pumped even more charka into my eyes. I looked around trying to find the one who had been spying at us as soon as we walked out the shop. I frowned since only a small aura of chakra was left where the person used to be. I gulped as I shook my head, the person had to really have a strong chakra in order to leave a residue of that magnitude. Both of us relaxed only for a few seconds because a sharp snap was heard from one of the rooms. "Hinata-sama? Tenten-san?" a tinge of anger was heard in the voice. I had to bit my lower lip in order to stop the whimper that had wanted to escape my lips. Neji was standing in the inn's reception looking very annoyed…

* * *

Gaara's V.P.: 

As soon as I saw the Hyuga going out of the inn she had been confide in for the last two days I followed her and her brunet friend. Every single day after our last meeting I'd come to see if she still was sitting lonely at the window, looking out like a caged bird.

**Now is your chance, Gaara, kill her… She's only with that girl…. And she attacks from a distance, we are at advantage… **

**_Shut up… I'll kill her when I feel like it…. _**

**Oh, come on Gaara, don't tell me you can't smell it too… the sweet smell of her innocent blood… **

The truth was, I could perfectly smell it, but it only made me want to preserve her alive even more. I had been intrigued by the soft-spoken princess whose blood smelled of sweet… how did they call it?... I had tasted it once… ah, yes, honey… Her blood smelled of honey and it gave off a sense of warmness.

**So, does that mean you want to taste her blood? **

**_Shut up already… You're annoying me… _**

**Aw, is little Gaara annoyed?... It matters not… I will take over you and I'll kill the girl myself, so you won't have to suffer anymore…. **

**_I'd rather kill myself than let you take over my body once again, that is the reason we ended up here in the first place after all… so you'd better shut up… _**

The demon inside me simply growled and disappeared. I sighted with content. I had never been able to control Shukaku… but since I heard that song… I thought… perhaps… there could be someone as lonely as myself…

**Don't kid yourself, Gaara… **

**_Oh, here we go… I thought you were going to shut it? _**

**Well, aren't we in a fine mood today, Gaara? Ah, yes yes… I'm silencing already… **

Hinata Hyuga… a girl with pearl eyes and dark hair… she was a person I'd like to know….

**

* * *

**

_**Ayla: yay!! At last!! Sorry for the delay but I've been kinda busy studing for my exams U **_

_**Shadow: study shmudy, you were too worried thinking about boys!! **_

_**Ayla: That, Shaa, is sooo not true!! **_

_**Shadow: OMG… Ayla, you are talking weird…. **_

_**Ayla: Oh, Shaa, it's like that's not true!!! **_

_**Shadow: Okay, now I am officially freaked out!! Next thing you'll say is that you wanna marry Neji!! **_

_**Ayla: Of course I do!! Who wouldn't like some piece of Neji, huh? **_

_**Shadow: runs away screaming **_

_**Ayla:grinning triumphaly now that we have rided ourselves of Shadow, I'd like to thanks all you guys who went up and reviewed!! You don't know how much it means to me!! And now, I present to you the lucky OCs that'll be featuring my next fanfic "Fate be told"!!! **_

_**By Mis Tragedy: Erin Kouyama **_

_**By Twilight Dragoness: Kagami Yume **_

_**By Firekeeper: Rose Tsukio (I added a last name, see? See? I hope you like it if not… then tell me!! It's important to know!) **_

_**By Darkest Poison 91: Kaze no Katana **_

_**Ayla: Yep, well, that's about it!!! **_

_**Shadow: (glaring at Ayla) u forgot lunar wolf **_

_**Ayla: ah… you're back (sweatdrops) yeah, you are right! Hey, lunar wolf, could you please explain a bit more? Like when I said 'pair' I meant with who you want your OC (Outside Character, in other words character made by fans to fit into the story) to be with!! **_

_**Shadow: plzz review! You know you wanna click in that little button down there!! No, not that one!!... Yes, that one, now click it… click it… **_

_**Ayla: For the love of… PLEASE REVIEW!!! puppy eye no jutsu! please!!!! **_


End file.
